


The Great Scolding!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [7]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Angel Cookie lets their tongue slip, and karma chases after them.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Great Scolding!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the late chapter! I had a lot of debates what this chapter should be.

I had finally woken up! Yay! But, now I'm being called a liar :( not yay. Although I don't mind being called a liar, or any other names. It's not much to my liking, y'know? Oh well! Not everything can be what I like~ When I woke up I told everyone what I saw while i was 'knocked out', none of the adults believed me! I saw ADVENTURER COOKIE! Yeah, I really REALLY did! He was with BlackBerry, I saw them! Right in the forest near the city! They called me a liar when I told them... So now I'm consulting Apple!

" You believe me, right Apple? I totally saw them!" I say, taking Apple behind a tree.

" I dunno' Angel... The grown ups said those cookies went on a trip! And you're saying you saw them??? It ain't making sense!" Apple said, rubbing her chin.

" I- 'went on a trip'? Adventurer didn't go on a trip! He got bitten!"

" Wha-at? Now i really do think you're a liar Angel! Liar liar pants on fire!"

" I am not a liar liar pants on fire! Adventurer DID get bitten! You weren't there, so it's OK you don't believe me!^^ So now he's... Dead. But! I saw him~!"

Apple stared at me, rocking a blank face. Soon tears started to form in her eyes. " B-B-But they t-tp-told-d me Adventurer-er went ON A TRIP! HE'S D-DEAD?!"

" Yes, Apple. I'm sorry... Were you close to him?" I pat Apple on the back but she smacks my hand away. " Um-"

" NO! I wasn't close to HIM! I was close to DADDY! And-AND THEY SAID DADDY- They said Daddy was on a trip!"

" Oh no... I'm so sorry Apple but I think your father-"

Cherry Blossom walks up to us behind the tree, it's obvious she was trying to talk, but Apple was still yelling.

" DADDY'S FUCKING DEAD!!!" Apple screamed. It's that type of scream where the tears are choking her, but she powers through and her voice becomes raspy. " AND YOU ALL LIED TO ME ABOUT IT!"

" What's going on-" Cherry Blossom tried speaking once more, she had a very worried look on her face.

" SHUTTUP!!! I hate EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Apple screamed, swinging her fists around. " **LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"**

Cherry Blossom grabbed my hand and we ran back to where the others were resting. They were all sitting in a patch of dead grass, once we got there they all stared at us in shock.

" Angel. What did you tell her?" Cherry Blossom said, grabbing me by my shoulders and staring me in the eyes. " Why is she saying her dad is dead. Why is she so angry?!"

" I promise I didn't do anything! I was telling her I saw Adventurer and she didn't believe me! She said he was 'on a trip' and I told her he was dead!" I cry, struggling to get out of Cherry Blossom's grasp. I can't fly when she holds me so! :0c

" And she connected the dots..." Cherry Blossom sighed. " You don't tell a SIX YEAR OLD that cookies around her are dying, OK?!"

" But I knew people die when i was six..." I sigh, smiling. Well, I had been smiling the whole time. It's really hard for me to frown, which isn't handy in this situation.

" You aren't a normal kid! You're an ANGEL! They live WHERE?!" Cherry Blossom yells.

" I-In Heaven?"

" What is the general population of Heaven?!"

" Dead... Cookies..."

" Dead cookies! That's right! You've been around dead people probably your whole life, I don't know! She hasn't! SHE has NO IDEA what is happening!" Cherry Blossom keeps yelling. I've never seen her so infuriated. I'm really scared. I'm so scared. I started crying. " You can't tell a little girl her family is dead. That her friends are dead. Or that ANYONE is dead. It'll RUIN her."

" Bloss, lay off." Roll Cake speaks up. " Angel didn't mean to hurt Apple, you know that! They are LITERALLY and angel, they can't do bad things. We shouldn't be lying to Apple about this anyways. She may be really young but in this current situation she needs to know what up, so she knows how to protect herself."

Cherry Blossom sighed, and let me go, she was obviously still angry. I felt bad for crying, and smiling... I feel bad for telling Apple her dad is dead... I feel bad for making Roll Cake defend me. I feel bad for letting my friends die. I feel bad for seeing Adventurer. I feel bad for being an angel. I feel bad for inconveniencing people. I feel bad for a lot of things... I feel bad for being Angel Cookie. People always think I'm trying to be perfect, and people always think I'm trying to be better than them. I'm not... I was made this was and I hate it...

Oh well! Heehee~ Nothing a few thoughts of sparkles and puppies can't fix~!:) <3 ^^ c: ANYWAYS! Roll Cake said he was going to go talk to Apple, and he was taking Tiger Lily with him.(Apple really likes Tiger Lily! How cute~!) I was told by Cherry Blossom to... Fly away! So I did, I flew away! I don't mind, I can understand why she can't bare to see my face at the moment! Perfectly O-K~ with me! I flew along the path, and when I look back I saw a friendly face. Dr. Wasabi was chasing after me. She's a lot like me! She doesn't often frown.

" Hello Dr. Wasabi! What brings you here?" I chirp.

" I saw you brutally get talked down to by pink chica over there!"

" Yeah, sorry..."

" Don't apologize kiddo. You didn't deserve even a grain of that."

" I didn't?"

" Nah. I've had to tell someone her dad was... Y'know... _Dead_ before." She laughed. " It was rough and I didn't even mean to."

" Just like me! Did you get in trouble?"

" No! I wasn't 10! No one can talk down to me! I'm OLD. Do you talk down to old people?"

" Oh goodness no! Disrespecting my elders is completely rude!"

" Ring-a-ding-ding! That doesn't matter though. She shouldn't have yelled at you, even if I enjoyed watching it! HAHA!" She laughed once more. I joined in with her. She wrapped her arm around my neck. (not in a choking manner, though!) " You're the best person here. You don't bother a soul. EVER. But I have a question."

" Oh? What is it? I will do my best to answer!"

" Y'know how you said you saw that Adventurer man? I believe you."

" You do?! Oh joy! Thank you so much, Dr. Wasabi!"

" Yeah yeah yeah... He's dead though. Drop dead, no exceptions. That means you can see dead people. PRACTICALLY a given for an angel, Cherry Blossom mentioned that."

" Mhm! I just didn't see Mister Addy in Heaven though, so I thought he was alive..." I sigh.

" And THAT makes sense!" Dr. Wasabi says, poking my chest dramatically. " Which brings my question!"

" Ask away!"

" Is Mustard alive?" She says, frowning.

" Oh! Well, I haven't seen her, so I assume so! No need to worry, we'll find her."

" Bah. Is there a Hell than? Is she in Hell?"

" Oh... No no no! The runner of Hell died a bit ago, she couldn't possibly be there! Not that she would be, even IF Hell was still up. She's an amazing cookie!"

" She was!" Dr. Wasabi smiles. " Say, let's let Pinko Bighead calm her tits, and we'll go back after a while. YOU fill me in on all the lore about Heaven n stuff!"

And so, until it grew dark, Dr. Wasabi and I talked about Hevaen and such! Which was nice, made me feel like i was back home!"


End file.
